


拍摄计划 04

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 双人类AU/GV拍摄背景/双男优设定
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 11





	拍摄计划 04

所以，当两个人再次回到片场的时候，呼吸都有些急促，尤其是康纳，脸上红晕还没有褪尽。

在汉克突然吻下去的时候，他根本来不及推开，他也并不想推开汉克，甚至生涩的学着去回应。

这其实是他的初吻，在之前他拍过的视频中，也没出现过接吻的镜头，在这件看起来不那么重要的“小事”上，他一贯有自己固执的坚持，但今天他却没有拒绝汉克。

他想要那一个吻，发生在他和汉克.安德森之间的、没有任何人知道的一个吻。

不过他显然是想错了，从片场那些暧昧的眼神中，他敢肯定大概所有人都知道他们刚刚干了些什么，虽然并没有人说什么。

化妆师忍着笑意过来给他的嘴唇补了点色彩，导演清了清嗓子宣布开机。

下一场的场景就接着刚才的沙发戏开始。

汉克继续坐回他的位置上，已经重新勃起的性器直挺挺的翘在两腿之间，而康纳顺从的跪下来，化妆师过来往他脸和头发上喷了点特制的“精液”，其实也就是凝胶糖浆，这让他看上去就是一副刚被人射了一脸的样子。

导演喊完开始以后，男孩一秒入戏，抬起头怯生生的问警官先生：“…可以了吗？”

“可以？”安德森警官冷笑了一下，“想用嘴巴就混过去？怎么可能！没看见老子还硬着吗？”

艹，GV戏就是骗人，哪个男人刚射完还能是这样一柱擎天！

汉克在心里吐槽了一下，伸手一把将康纳抱起来就往办公桌边走去，男孩被像件物品一样放在桌上，身下压了些那些凌乱的照片和文件纸页，汉克一只手抄起酒瓶灌了一口，另一只大手开始解康纳的衣扣，与其说是解不如说是扯，很快那件薄如蝉翼的衬衣被扯开，露出年轻人白皙的身体来。

康纳的身体很美，尽管不是时下流行的那种纤弱美少年，但他身材修长匀称，胸腹上没什么赘肉，皮肤在灯光下呈现一种奶白的颜色，上面还零星分布着一些小痣，让他看上去更性感了。

按照剧本小男妓象征性的挣扎了一下，求警官先生放过他，但是怎么可能呢？安德森警官的大手很快在男孩胸口上狠狠蹂躏了一番，他搓揉到康纳乳头的时候，那两粒软珠很快就挺立了起来，漂亮的嫩红色渐渐加深，康纳的哀求也逐渐变成了急促的喘息。

汉克记得这里的确是康纳的敏感点之一，于是警官先生一边用粗鄙的言语咒骂着男孩淫荡的身体，一边按照剧本设计将残酒浇在他红肿的乳头和平坦的小腹上，这视觉效果真是棒极了，被冰凉的酒精一激，那两粒乳珠更是翘得艳红醒目，但汉克也明显感觉到康纳的身体不自主的缩了一下，这让他心疼起来，他知道康纳本来就很怕冷，摄影棚里虽然有开着空调，但是对于几乎赤身裸体的男孩来说还是太冷了点，他恨不得此刻就把康纳抱起来裹在怀里好好暖和一下，但这当然不行。

按照剧本，警官先生将手伸向了小男妓的下身，粗暴的将那条热裤脱开来，并没完全剥下，只刚刚拉下拉链将男孩的性器露出来，让汉克有些意外的是康纳已经勃起了…在什么时候？我刚刚弄他乳头的时候？还是更早一点，在休息间帮他扩张的时候？汉克心猿意马的想着，伸手去握住那根东西。

男孩的下体很干净，没有太多毛发，阴茎尺寸跟汉克的当然是没得比，但是形状却十分完美，连颜色也干净漂亮，这让汉克不禁想起康纳出道后的第二个视频来，那是个自慰视频，午休室的小白领半睡半醒闭着眼，将手伸向自己的下身，形状姣好的性器在修长的手指间渐渐挺立，配合着男孩含糊隐忍的呻吟…那段视频康纳全程连眼睛都没睁一下，但点击率还是超高，留言区一片尖叫，不少人表示“光看着他的老二我都能射出来”，现在汉克深切的体会到这句话了。

“汉克！别愣着！趁现在，这个状态非常好！”

导演的声音从耳机里传来将汉克惊醒，他于是假装“恶狠狠”的撸了两把男孩的性器。

“光是舔我的老二你就硬了？你是有多淫荡，很久没被男人干了吗？”

他一边咒骂着一边加快速度，康纳看起来已经完全动了情，连眼神都迷离了，嘴里断断续续的哀求着，也不知道是求警官先生放了他还是求“再快一点”。

汉克对他这样的状态颇感欣慰，他看得出来这可并不是演的，康纳是真的爽到了，于是年长者凭着自己丰富的经验继续玩弄小家伙的性器，另一只手还不忘伸上前去揉弄男孩的胸口，康纳的呻吟越来越急促，仰着脖子躺在桌面上，双手无助的抓紧桌子边缘，他腰肢渐渐不自觉挺动起来配合着警官先生的手掌，被迫分开在汉克腰侧的双腿也小幅度的抽动着，汉克知道他快到了，于是也加快了手上的节律，并挺着胯用他的大家伙一下一下的去顶撞男孩的会阴部，硕大的龟头有意无意的擦过布料下面那处紧缩的入口，果然，很快康纳就尖叫着射了出来。

摄像师满意的全方位捕捉了精液溅在康纳自己小腹和胸口上的情景，汉克按照要求将那些精液挖起来涂抹在康纳饱胀的乳头上，然后把手指放在男孩嘴边，康纳乖顺的伸出他小狗一样的舌头去舔，并且把男人的手指极尽色情的含进嘴里吞吐了几下…

摄像机撤开后演员们被允许原地休息恢复一下体力，汉克就着这个体位俯身下去亲吻了一下康纳，距离他们上次接吻还不到二十分钟，但他已经开始怀念起这样的感觉。

“很舒服？”

他用胡子蹭了蹭康纳的脸，男孩的喘息还没平复，胸口一起一伏的，眼里的情欲也未褪尽，不过完全没有了刚才可怜兮兮的样子，倒是一脸饕足的红润，连眉梢都含着春意。

“棒极了！汉克！”他捧着汉克的脸给了他一个甜蜜的亲吻，“比我想象的还棒！我从没体验过这样好的高潮！”

再没有什么能比得过这样的夸奖所带来的成就感，汉克几乎想要立刻搂着康纳狠狠的吻到他窒息，当然这是不行的，这里毕竟是片场。

而且，接下来的戏份可就没有这么温柔了。

警官先生有点粗暴的抓着康纳脖子上的皮革项圈将“刚刚高潮完还在失神中”的小男妓拎起，将他从桌子上拖下来，又将翻转压在桌上，拍摄用的桌子是特制的，比正常办公桌矮一些，这使得康纳赤裸的上半身完全贴在桌面上，腰在男人手掌下被压出了一个漂亮的弧线，臀部因此而翘得高高的，显露出被黑色布料裹紧的小屁股来。

“看看你射出来的东西！你把办公桌搞脏了！我得给你点儿惩罚！”

汉克说着，在男孩的小屁股上狠狠的打了两巴掌，然后从墙上挂钩上取下那条细皮鞭来。

这是康纳选了的“道具”项目，汉克虽然不忍心，却也不能改变拍摄计划。

“小骚货…”

警官先生骂骂咧咧，在空中抖了一下鞭子，皮鞭发出清脆的声音，这种声音通常能调动起观看者的性亢奋度，让人无比期待接下来这鞭子抽打在男孩身上的样子。

但汉克并没有立即动手，他先是狠狠用言语羞辱了小男妓一番，然后又像揉面团一样各种玩弄男孩挺翘的臀部，吊足了观众胃口之后才动手抽下第一鞭。

细窄的皮鞭在男孩背部发出清脆的声响，嫩红色鞭痕随即清晰的呈现出来，与此同时，康纳咬着唇发出一声痛苦的闷哼，汉克心头颤了一下，其实这一鞭听起来响亮，但力度并不重，他将力量和距离都控制得很好，基本上只是让鞭梢轻轻舔过康纳的皮肤而已，这得感谢他曾拍过这样一个系列的片子，受过些专业训练，不过他猜想康纳会选择这个道具很可能也是于此有关，他几乎都可以想象到康纳在看了他这个系列后跃跃欲试的样子…

这想法让他不由得舔了舔唇，这次他没再拖延，直接将第二鞭甩在了康纳的大腿上。

“啊…！”

这一次，康纳直接叫了出来，拖着颤抖的尾音和一点点哭腔，光这个声音都让汉克胯下又硬了几分。

“叫什么叫！没被打过吗？”

警官先生恶狠狠的说着将鞭子扔在了一旁，按照设定他至少还应该再来两下，但他有点舍不得了，他看得出康纳是真的挺怕疼，连腿根都有些颤抖起来。

“饶了我吧…先生，我真的是第一次，我还没有做过…”

康纳再次可怜兮兮的回过头来求他，这就是剧本的恶趣味了，总在突出“主题”，有意无意的提醒观众们——这可是个货真价实的小处男，还没开苞的小雏鸟！

“那我可得来验证一下了！”

警官先生说着，大手一伸，撕开了那条短短的热裤，男孩的臀部露出了一小半，白皙的臀肉跟黑色皮革形成了鲜明的对比。

“先生…警官先生…”

小男妓挣扎起来，他浑圆的小屁股不断在镜头前扭动，汉克压住他的腰，将那道口子撕得更大一点，然后双手分开男孩雪白的双丘，露出臀缝里那处隐秘的入口来。

摄像师过来给了这里一个特写，为了让观众们看清楚这小小的入口现在还是紧缩着的，它没有为任何人打开过，但很快就会被安德森的大棒子干得完全合不拢。

导演示意可以进行下一步以后，汉克开始用手指侵犯男孩的后穴，这在刚才的休息室他其实也做过，但那会儿他只是将手探进康纳的浴袍下，几乎都不敢去看，直到现在他才第一次看清楚这个即将被他操弄的小穴。

说实话这很美，尤其在灯光的映照下，润滑剂将皱褶周围染出一些亮晶晶的水光，入口呈现出一种未经人事的嫩红，随着男孩急促的呼吸一收一缩的。

汉克按揉了一会儿周围的软肉，就试着将手指缓慢的探入进去。

“唔…轻、轻一点…”

男孩哼哼唧唧的喘息起来，汉克往他屁股上拍了一巴掌，继续往里深入…好紧啊，虽然刚刚有扩张过，但依然还是很紧，而且尤其敏感，只是手指的插入，就已经收缩个不停了。

“操…”

警官先生低声骂了一句，像是嫌那条热裤太碍事，他索性抽出手指，将那条裤子完全脱下，男孩的整个臀部像一只粉白细嫩的蜜桃样被完全剥出来呈现在镜头前，安德森警官一边嘟哝着“老实点”一边在挺翘的臀瓣上狠狠拍打了几巴掌，白嫩的皮肤很快染上绯红的掌印，倒不是汉克打得有多重，而是这小家伙的肤质真的很敏感。

天生的浪货…

连汉克都忍不住在心里暗骂了一句，他再次将手指探入进去，果然，里面更湿了，吮吸得也更加强烈。

“小荡妇…你里面都湿透了，等不及了吗？嗯？只是手指就够了？”

安德森警官一边粗喘着，用下流的话语挑逗着男孩，一边将指头增加到两根，虽然依旧很紧，但是有了前面的准备工作再加上足够多的润滑剂，康纳看起来适应得倒也不算太吃力，汉克抽动了几下以后就开始探寻他想要找的某个点，在帮康纳扩张的时候他就有留意过，所以很快便找到了，某处略微突起的肉核，他用指腹碾上去，压着那儿用粗糙的指尖重重戳弄几下。

“啊！！”

在惊慌的抽搐后，康纳呜咽着叫了出来。

“不、不…先生…”

“太强了…别弄了…啊、求您…”

他含糊不清带着哭腔哀求着，两腿都开始发颤，手指无意识的在光滑的桌面上挠动着，像是不堪承受一样，汉克猜他的确是还从未经历过前列腺快感，但直觉告诉他这小家伙喜欢这样的刺激。

好好享受吧…

男人加重了些力度，康纳短促的尖叫着，刚刚射过一次的性器被激又抬了头，翘在赤裸的腿间晃啊晃的，隐藏在桌下的摄像头当然记录下了这根小东西被操得勃起的整个过程。

而汉克在这过程中也将手指增加到了三根。

康纳的适应能力着实不错，紧窄的小穴柔韧性也是绝佳，不多时就已经能将男人三根粗大的指节吞吐得十分顺利，男孩口中的呻吟也从惊慌急促变得绵长软糯，甚至还抬起臀主动迎合着男人的操弄，颇有些食髓知味的样子！

一点儿耐心都没有的小东西！

汉克当然知道这小家伙在暗示什么，当即在男孩屁股上拍了一巴掌，俯身咬着康纳的耳朵小声的说：“别急，一会儿有你好受的！”

当然，这样的话后期自然是会去掉的，摄像头只会拍到警官先生压在小男妓身上，像只猛兽一样去咬男孩的脖子，汉克身材高大挺拔，皮肤是偏黑的小麦色，不管是体型还是肤色都跟他身下单薄的康纳形成了绝对的压制，在场的人无不在心里感叹这一对真是天作之合啊！

在又扩张了数十下以后，感觉火候差不多了，康纳的小穴也足够松软以后，汉克才将手指撤出来换上自己的“真家伙”。

这可就是重头戏了，警官先生先是把男孩的双腿并拢，将自己的性器插进男孩柔嫩的腿根处抽送了几下，他的性器不仅粗大，长度也极其可观，现在更是已经完全的勃起来，夹在康纳细白的双腿间形成了足够强烈的视觉冲击，他一口气将那片白嫩嫩的腿肉操得发红，才停下来，还没等男孩得以喘息，就将小家伙的双腿粗暴的拉开。

刚刚被男人手指开发过的小穴再次被呈现出来，周围嫩红的软肉已经被磨得有些熟软，入口处甚至有点肿——多柔嫩的小洞，才几根手指就将它操成这样，让人很难不去联想和期待它被安德森的巨刃贯穿的样子。

但汉克并不着急，他将男孩的双手扭到身后，命令他自己将臀瓣掰开，然后握着性器慢吞吞的在康纳股缝间滑动，像一只宣告主权的雄狮一般将溢出的前液涂抹在男孩的入口处，让镜头足够清楚的对比他的雄伟粗壮和处子的紧窄柔嫩。

“啊…安德森…先生…”

康纳连声音都开始发颤，臀缝里那个存在感十足的大家伙让他软得都快化成一滩水了，那分量、那温度…谁能不沦陷？

快给我吧，别折磨我了…

男孩急切得翘起臀不住的往汉克巨龙上蹭，十足像只发了情的小母猫。

“想要？”

男人一巴掌拍在湿淋淋的腿根上，性器顶端戳着花心耀武扬威的顶了顶，康纳发出一声急切的哼吟算是回答，汉克于是握着自己的性器开始顶入。

“给你，小浪货…全都给你…”

他喘着粗气，动作却是很小心，毕竟那里太紧太小了，试了好几次，才勉强顶进去一个头。

“放松…乖孩子放松点…”

汉克不断按揉着男孩入口周围的软肉，那个可怜的小洞已经被撑得连一丝皱褶都没有了，男人深红色过大的阴茎插在里面看上去简直是十足的凶器，但实际上这可不太好受，太紧了，汉克被夹得发痛，想要发力却又不敢。

康纳显然更不舒服，从汉克顶进去的时候开始，男孩连呻吟都变了调，抽抽搭搭大口的呼着气，疼得双腿哆哆嗦嗦的发颤。

“康…还好吗？”汉克不敢再深入，俯下身去亲吻男孩的脖子和耳朵，“很痛？”

“还好…汉克…但它真的太大了…”

康纳侧过脸来与他交换了一个甜蜜的亲吻，有些委屈的嘟哝了一声。

“说了叫你别贪心…”汉克也是无奈，看男孩疼得额头都起了层薄汗，又忍不住心疼，“要停下吗？”

“当然不！”

康纳睁大了眼，像是怕汉克反悔一样扭动了一下，又立即因为那过于明显的存在而痛哼了一声。

“好吧…别乱动！交给我…贪心鬼…”

汉克又气又心疼，在男孩小屁股上拍了一巴掌，亲了亲他的脸颊，便拉高康纳的腰继续小心的往里挺入。

…

“哈！我就说嘛！”片场外经纪人小姐看着安德森小心翼翼的样子，啧啧的挑了挑眉，“我猜对了~老安德森果然心软了~！”

“那可是我们的康纳小宝贝！谁舍得？”

导演目光死盯着镜头，一边这么说，却又一边指挥摄像务必近距离跟进男孩被撑得满满的小洞，还有他脸上快哭出来却又极力忍受的样子。

小助理站在旁边有些忐忑，这场戏…剧本上写着安德森警官可是要“毫不留情”“狠狠的”惩罚这个小男妓的…现在看起来…这氛围怎么都不太对啊？

“要…暂停吗？”

小助理犹豫的询问。

“暂停？！当然不要！！”

几乎所有人都立刻否定了他。

“你看看他们现在状态多好！”

导演兴奋的指着片场，眉飞色舞的像是已经看到了视频发布后的火爆，实际上他已经连下一部的题材都规划好了。

状态…好吗？

小助理茫然的看过去。

汉克还没完全进入就已经迫不及待顶送起来，他动作幅度不大，粗大的手掌一只按在小男妓柔软的腰肢上，另一只不断拍打和揉弄着小巧挺翘的双臀，把那片雪白蹂躏得发红。

“小荡妇，你里面可真带劲，它吸得我好爽…是很久被男人喂饱了吗？”

安德森警官恶狠狠地咒骂着，但与此同时所有人都听见他在耳机里又紧张地问“康纳？你感觉怎样？”

…拜托…导演在心里翻了个白眼，他又不是瓷娃娃，你看看他的样子，像是很痛苦吗？

实际上，男孩虽然仍旧大口的喘息着，一副承受不住的样子，但他软绵绵的呻吟和“求您轻一点…”“那里快坏掉了…”的哀求中明显已经带上了几分情欲，下身的小洞也收缩得更加急迫，就连刚才因为疼痛而失了精神的性器也再度挺立起来，汉克当然感受到了，挺了挺胯就刻意的往小家伙体内某处顶过去…

“嗯…呀…先生！不、啊啊…”

硕大的蟒头刚刚好就碾在被磨得发烫的腺体上，康纳几乎是尖叫起来。

汉克一定是故意的…别、别就卡在那里…

滚烫的巨刃可不比得男人的手指那么温柔，肠道被塞得满满的，那个鸡蛋大的头端顶着男孩的敏感的前列腺上，还不断的小幅度磨蹭着…这太过了！剧烈的快感密集的从那里扩散出来，他全身都酥软了，下身的欲望更是一抖一抖的滴着水，而汉克又再动了几下…

“呜…不、不行了…我…啊…我快要…”

快要到了…

射精的欲望汹涌的涌上来，他几乎就要被操到高潮，前面连碰都不用碰就已经一抽一抽的开始溢精，但是…一只大手握住了他抽动的阴茎，拇指按住他顶端的铃口。

“还不行…康…忍一忍…”汉克低头来舔了舔他的耳垂，“我们到床上去。”


End file.
